<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Может, знаешь, как стать сильней? by lenok_n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351712">Может, знаешь, как стать сильней?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenok_n/pseuds/lenok_n'>lenok_n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Мошер [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenok_n/pseuds/lenok_n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ему хочется позвонить Ноэлю снова, дождаться ответа и спросить смущённую тишину на том конце провода: «Каким ты хочешь меня видеть? Что ещё мне нужно сделать, чтобы ты выбрал меня? Почему меня недостаточно?». Хочется прокричать это Фишеру в лицо, стереть виноватое выражение кулаками, уйти, хлопнув дверью, и на этот раз не обернуться.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noel Fisher/Cameron Monaghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Мошер [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Может, знаешь, как стать сильней?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Зачем мне день, если нет тебя?<br/>Зачем мне ночь – от неё больней.<br/>Стираю дни календаря,<br/>Может, знаешь, как стать сильней?<br/>Макс Барских – Зачем</p><p>Ноэль не берёт трубку.</p><p>Кэмерон сбрасывает вызов и набирает опять, не дав себе времени передумать. Гудок, третий, пятый, а после телефон с такой силой летит на диван, что отскакивает от него, с тихим хрустом впечатывается в металлическую ножку стола и остаётся лежать на полу. Кэмерон секунду смотрит на него, но поднимать не спешит.</p><p>Ему хочется позвонить Ноэлю снова, дождаться ответа и спросить смущённую тишину на том конце провода: «Каким ты хочешь меня видеть? Что ещё мне нужно сделать, чтобы ты выбрал меня? Почему меня недостаточно?». Хочется прокричать это Фишеру в лицо, стереть виноватое выражение кулаками, уйти, хлопнув дверью, и на этот раз не обернуться.</p><p>Однажды он уже пытался. Они тогда серьёзно повздорили, и Кэмерон на эмоциях решил уйти. Но оглянулся в последний момент и… Рассвет они встречали среди влажных и порванных простыней, обессиленные, но не имеющие возможности физически оторваться друг от друга. На бёдрах и запястьях Ноэля цвели синяки, он сорвал голос и потерялся в очередном оргазме, а Кэмерону было мало. Его вообще и его такого – с расширенными зрачками, прогнавшими яркую синеву из глаз, без маски хорошего парня и обязательств перед другими людьми, позволяющего делать с собой всё, что угодно, отдающегося полностью. </p><p>Кэмерон бы отдал очень многое ради того, чтобы повторить ту ночь. И это точно опасная мысль здесь и сейчас.</p><p>Всё, хватит.</p><p>Кэмерон по привычке свистит, подзывая Нила, чтобы ощутить чьё-то присутствие рядом, а сразу после вспоминает, что у того теперь новый дом. Он успел привязаться к собаке, но не мог оставить у себя насовсем, и от этого кажется, что ещё один кусок его жизни не подошёл и в итоге потерялся.</p><p>Словно в подтверждение от сквозняка распахивается окно. Ветер, коснувшийся его лица, тёплый, но по шее отчего-то бегут мурашки. </p><p>Ему одиноко. </p><p>Обычно времени на осознание этого факта не хватает, он слишком занят. Сейчас же, не имея возможности отвлечься работой и заглушить свои эмоции чужими, он тонет в них, не уверенный, хочет ли выплыть на поверхность.</p><p>Взгляд скользит по комнате, ищет, за что зацепиться, и наконец находит гитару, стоящую у стены. Кэмерон дотягивается до неё и берёт в руки, автоматически оглаживая по гладким бокам. Струны под пальцами успокаивающе материальные, желающие помочь, и Кэмерон поддаётся их призыву, начиная наигрывать что-то по памяти.</p><p>Музыка его расслабляет. Она совсем не похожа на актёрскую игру, да и ощущения рождает другие. Он выражает себя, не волнуясь о том, соответствует ли выражение лица данному моменту, правильно ли падает свет и не забудет ли он свои реплики. Кэмерон вообще не думает о том, как выглядит. Ему нравится исполнять любимые песни, высвобождать беспокойную энергию, собравшуюся внутри, и делиться результатом в сторис. Это кажется чем-то уютным, лёгким и ни к чему не обязывающим.</p><p>Только если речь не о тех песнях, которые он сам написал.</p><p>Он не рассказывает об этом. Даже Ноэль не знает о существовании композиций, посвященных ему. Возможно, никогда и не узнает. Быть может, услышит только тогда, когда Кэмерон от них освободится. У него пока нет окончательного решения. Он просто избавляется от не дающих покоя чувств и мыслей, даря себе передышку, поэтому настроение у этих песен разное. Есть куплеты, посвящённые смешинкам в голубых глазах и заразительной улыбке, а в противовес им – строки о боли и предательстве. Это его душа, разобранная на паззлы, и даже ему самому было бы сложно их все собрать. </p><p>Он и не пытается. </p><p>Когда лежащий на полу телефон начинает вибрировать, Кэмерон этого не слышит, погружённый в мысли и звуки, издаваемые инструментом в его руках. Наверное, у него получится создать что-то новое сегодня.</p><p>Быть может, однажды ему удастся выплеснуть все чувства без остатка.</p><p>Он попробует.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>